Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a boiling point detector for brake fluid, in particular to a detachable boiling point detector for brake fluid.
Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional boiling point detector for brake fluid includes a testing machine 81 and a testing bar 82. A heater and a thermometer are assembled in the testing bar 82. In operation, the testing bar 82 is immersed into a brake fluid A and the brake fluid is heated A to be boiling by the heater. Hence, the thermometer measures the boiling point of the brake fluid A to check if the brake oil A turns deteriorated.
However, in the conventional, the testing bar 82 and the testing machine 81 are firmly connected with each other and cannot be separated from each other, and the testing bar 82 has to be contact with the brake fluid in high temperature frequently and may be broken easily. As a result, repairing the conventional detector is neither easy nor convenient.
Moreover, in the conventional, the detection may be interfered by the noises of the electronic components within the testing machine 81 during the operation, the heat, or the environment temperature, and the accuracy of the detector may be insufficient.
As shown in FIG. 9, another conventional boiling point detector for brake fluid is illustrated. The detector has a handle 91 and a detecting bar 92 vertically connected to the handle 91. A mechanical thermometer 93 is assembled on the handle 91, and the thermometer 93 has a probe 931 extending toward the interior of the detecting bar 92. A heater 95 is assembled in the detecting bar 92 and connected to a motherboard 94.
Since the probe 931 cannot be detached from the thermometer 93 and the heater 95 cannot be detached from the motherboard 94, the detecting bar 92 cannot be detached from the handle 91 easily, and the package of the product would have a moderate volume. Furthermore, the detecting bar 92 cannot be disassembled easily for replacing the heater 95.
Moreover, even though the mechanical thermometer 93 has less noise interferences, the accuracy of the measurement of the mechanical thermometer is apparently worse than that of the electronic thermometer.
Therefore, how to solve the problem is an issue.